wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wake Up Jeff! (song)
"Wake Up Jeff!" is a song which is about waking up Jeff up. It is Jeff's favourite song. According to the The Sunday Mail photo, the song was rehearsed live in early 1996. It first appeared in a video and album with the same name. It was later adapted to Wake Up Lachy! in 2013. Song Credits 1996 Version * Music, Lyrics and Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineers and Mixers: Chris Brooks, Alex Keller * Recording Location: Tracking Station Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Taiwanese Version * Music and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics: James Arthur Chen * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Karaoke Version * Music, Lyrics and Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Producer: Anthony Field * Engineer and Mixer: Alex Keller * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Play Piano with The Wiggles Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement: MIDI * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians 1996 Version * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Back-up Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Bass Guitar and Garage Band Guitar: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Piano: Jeff Fatt 1998 Live Version * Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Bass and Guitar Solo: Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano - Jeff Fatt, Greg Page 2003 Taiwanese Version * Vocals - James Arthur Chen, Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Carlos Chang, Anni Hsu * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry 2003 Instrumental Version * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry Karaoke Version * Vocals: Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Dialogue: Jeff Fatt * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry 2006 Taiwanese Version * Vocals - James Arthur Chen, Danny Shao * Backing Vocals - Samuel Chung, Vivi Lin * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitars: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Drums/Percussion - Tony Henry Play Piano with The Wiggles * Bass and Guitar Solo: Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Lead and Backing Piano - Jeff Fatt 2008 Version * Vocals - Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Jimmy Barnes * Backing Vocals - Paul Paddick, Greg Truman * Bass and Guitar Solo: Murray Cook * Drums - Tony Henry * Piano - Jeff Fatt Listen Song Lyrics English Version (Chorus) Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. (Verse 1) ' What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring. What's that sound? It's not Murray or Greg/Sam. Anthony's awake so let's have another guess now. Oh my goodness, it must be Jeff! '(Chorus) Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. (Verse 2) Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses. Wags the Dog is digging up bones. Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles. Wake Up Jeff! We need you for the show! (Chorus) Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Jeff: (yawning) Could you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep. Taiwanese Version Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Danny! We really need you. Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Danny before the day's through. What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring. What's that sound? It's not Arthur or Vivi. Samuel's awake so let's have another guess now. Oh my goodness! It must be Danny! Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Danny! We really need you. Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Danny before the day's through. (Guitar solo) Dorothy the Dinosaur is munching on some roses. Wags the Dog is digging up bones. Henry the Octopus is dancing round in circles. Wake Up Danny! We need you for the show! Wake Up Danny! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Danny! We really need you. Wake Up Danny! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Danny before the day's through. 'Danny: '(yawning) Could you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep. Trivia * In 1998 concerts from February to September, Captain Feathersword is absent since he was already seen tickling The Wiggles. * This is Jeff first song. * An instrumental track of the song is played over the opening and closing credits of It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!. * The Karaoke Songs 1 shows that John Field's name was in the credits, although he didn't write it. Gallery WakeUpJeff!-Concert.png|Early 1996 live WakeUpJeff!-Clock.jpg|Clock WakeUpJeff!-Prologue.jpg|Jeff wearing pyjamas TheWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Wiggly Group Captain,DorothyandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Greg CaptainandGreginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Captain and Greg JeffSleepinginWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Greg singing TheEarlyWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group WakeUpJeff!(Song).jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" TheAwakeWigglesSingingWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggles singing WagsandAnthonyinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags and Anthony TheProfessionalWigglyGroup.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group JeffandTheWigglyFriends.jpg|Jeff and the Wiggly Friends Greg,JeffandtheWigglyFriends.jpg|Greg, Jeff and the Wiggly Friends TheNonrealisticWigglyGroup.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheOppositeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingEpiphoneCasinoElectricGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Epiphone Casino guitar TheProWigglyHumansandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Dorothy TheWiggles,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and Dorothy TheLandWigglyGroupinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group WagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Wags HenryandWagsinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Henry and Wags JeffWakingUpinWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Jeff waking up SnareDrum.jpg|Anthony's drum JeffYawning.jpg|Jeff yawning JeffinBed.jpg|"Can you keep that noise down? I'm trying to sleep." WakeUpJeff!-1996Live.jpg|1996 live (Wiggledance!) WakeUpJeff!-CartoonForm.jpg|Cartoon form from the "Big Red Car: Color and Keep" fun book WakeUpJeff!-1998.jpg|1998 version WakeUpJeff!-Early1998ConcertFootage.jpg|1998 live WakeUpJeff!-MelbourneLive.jpg|Melbourne live WakeUpJeff!-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland live WakeUpJeff!-2000Live.jpg|2000 live WakeUpHouse!.jpg|Big Brother as "Wake Up House!" WakeUpJeff!-2002Live.jpg|2002 live WakeUpJeff!-2002.png|2002 version (TV Series 3) WakeUpJeff!-2004.jpg|2004 version (TV Series 4) WakeUpJeff!-2006.jpg|2006 (It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!) 13000.png|1997 version WakeUpDanny!-Live.jpg|Live concert WakeUpDanny!-2006.jpg|2006 version Video Performances *Wake Up Jeff! *Wiggledance! Live in Concert *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *It's Time To Wake Up Jeff! Episode Performances *Wiggle Opera *Communication (Concert) *A Wiggly Concert Album Appearance *Wake Up Jeff! *It's Time to Wake Up Jeff! *Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Wiggledance! Live In Concert songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:It's Time to Wake Up Jeff songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Big Birthday songs Category:ReWiggled - A Tribute To The Wiggles songs Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:1996 Category:1996 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:Songs In Medleys Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 5 Category:Series 2 Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Wags the Dog songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Music Category:Series 4 Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2002 Category:2002 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Title Songs Category:1995 Category:1995 songs Category:2010 Category:2010 songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Jimmy Barnes Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Sprout Songs Category:2004 Category:2004 songs Category:Big Red Car Kiddie Ride Songs Category:Little Wiggles Songs Category:Sing Along With The Wiggles songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:Everybody Clap! Everybody Sing! Songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:The Best of The Wiggles on Vinyl Songs Category:Wiggly Party and Other Kiddy Hits Songs Category:John Field Songs Category:Series 6